Everybody Loves Hugo
é o 12º episódio da sexta temporada e o 115º episódio de Lost; e foi ao ar no dia 13 de abril de 2010. Hurley agoniza sobre qual o próximo passo do grupo deve ser, enquanto Locke lida com uma nova chegada em seu acampamento. Sinopse Anteriormente em Lost * O Homem de Preto lembra Sawyer sobre o quarto fechado no submarino, e depois diz que não gosta de segredos. * Sayid percebe que Desmond era o "pacote". * Desmond passa por experimentos de Widmore. * Desmond decide se juntar a Widmore. * Desmond segue Sayid. * Richard diz ao grupo que ele precisa destruir o avião Ajira 316. Realidade Paralela (2004) thumb|Uma das empresas caridosas de Hugo sendo inaugurada O mestre de cerimônias narra um pequeno filme da retrospectiva da vida de Hugo Reyes, descrevendo seu sucesso no estabelecimento Mr. Clucks e suas empresas caridosas. O mestre de cerimônias, Pierre Chang, anuncia que uma nova ala da paleontologia está sendo inaugurada por ele, no museu de História Natural Golden State. Hugo é introduzido como o Homem do Ano. Ele se levanta por conta dos aplausos da plateia. Após a cerimônia, Hugo caminha para fora com sua mãe e seu troféu, uma silhueta de um T-Rex feito em vidro fosco. Sua mãe diz que todo mundo ama o Hugo, exceto as mulheres, e que ele precisa se encontrar com uma garota. Ele diz que não tem tempo. Então ela diz que ele terá um encontro no almoço com a filha de um vizinho amigo, Rosalita. No dia seguinte Hugo está esperando a garota em um restaurante mexicano, o Spanish Johnny's, quando uma mulher loira chega e o chama pelo seu primeiro nome. Hugo dá um salto e diz que ele não estava esperando por alguém tão bonita. Como fica claro que Hugo se enganou pensando que fosse outra pessoa, ela admite não ser Rosalita, seu par de encontro as escuras, e que ela apenas o viu do outro lado da sala. Ele pergunta como ela sabia seu nome. Ela pega suas mãos e pergunta se ele acredita que duas pessoas podem estar conectadas, como almas gêmeas. Ela pergunta se ele se lembra dela. Hugo pergunta de onde ele se lembraria dela. Um homem interrompe e leva-a embora. Hugo os segue e a vê entrando em uma van do Instituto de Saúde Mental Santa Rosa. Hugo moodily orders a family-size bucket at a Mr. Cluck's restaurant. As he eats he sees Desmond looking at him. Desmond comes over to him and asks if he knows him, then whether he was on Oceanic 815. Desmond points out that Hugo is eating a lot of chicken and Hugo explains that he eats when he is depressed. Hurley tells Desmond that he met an awesome woman at the restaurant but that there is one problem, she is crazy: she said they already knew each other and that Hugo would remember. Desmond tells him he should follow his gut and try to find out how she thinks they knew each other before he gives up on her. Desmond leaves when his order comes up. .]] Hugo goes to the Santa Rosa institute to find Libby. Libby's psychiatrist, Doctor Brooks, is reluctant to let Hugo see her because Libby has issues with reality. To persuade Dr. Brooks, Hugo writes a donation check to the hospital for $100,000. Hurley meets with Libby. She wonders why he has come to see her if he doesn't remember her. When he asks where she thinks she knows him from she admits the explanation will not make sense. She says that when she saw him on TV a lot of memories came rushing back from her life, except that it was another life. She says there was a plane crash, that she was on an island and that they were there and they liked each other. She also believes he was at this clinic. He still doesn't remember, but asks her if she wants to go on a date. She agrees. Later, Hugo and Libby set up a cheese picnic at the beach. She says that being at the beach with Hugo is familiar, like a date they never had. He asks why she would want to be with him. She tells him it is because she likes him. They kiss tenderly and Hurley has vivid visions of the time they had on the island. He hesitantly says to Libby that he thinks he remembers stuff. He says he doesn't think she is crazy after all. Desmond watches from a car nearby and drives off. Later, Desmond sits in his car outside the school where and work, watching Locke crossing the parking lot in his wheelchair. Ben appears and knocks on the car window, suspicious, asking Desmond what he is doing. Desmond spins a story about moving to the neighborhood and looking for a school for his son. Desmond keeps his eye on Locke and dismisses Ben politely. Desmond starts his car, races across the parking lot and runs Locke down. Ben rushes to Locke's aid. Locke appears to be seriously injured but still alive. Na Ilha (2007) Hurley's group apparition warns Hurley.]] Hurley is at the survivors' burial ground at Libby's grave. He says he wishes he could talk to her but Ilana interrupts him and asks if he is ready to go to the Black Rock where they will get dynamite to destroy the plane. Ilana says she isn't sure that it is the right thing to do but it is the only move they have. Hurley tells Ilana that Libby was murdered before their first date. The Whispers precede Michael's appearance. Michael says that he has come to stop Hurley from getting everyone killed. Hurley asks why he should trust Michael, as he murdered Libby, but Michael says that it doesn't matter because if Hurley blows up the plane a lot of people will die and, because people are listening to Hurley now, it will be his fault. Jack arrives and hurries him along. explodes after mishandling dynamite.]] At the beach camp Ilana arrives saying that they must make it to Hydra Island to destroy the plane before nightfall. She tells Richard that she has four sticks of dynamite from the Black Rock. Hurley overhears and says he doesn't think it is a good idea, especially as the dynamite is so unstable. Ilana says that she must do this to protect them; Hurley asks how blowing up the plane will protect them. Ilana says that it is the only way to prevent that "thing" from leaving. She repeats that Jacob said that Richard knows what to do and that he said to blow up the plane. As she speaks she drops her pack and the dynamite inside explodes, killing her and knocking Hurley and the others down. react to Ilana's accidental death.]] Hurley goes through Ilana's possessions and finds the bag containing Jacob's ashes, looks inside it and then keeps it. Richard tells Hurley that now they must get more dynamite or Ilana's death will have been in vain. Jack says the message may be that the dynamite is too dangerous to handle. He adds that he has promised Sun to get her off the Island, to which Richard replies that he wishes that Jack hadn't made that promise, adding that Jack should put the blame on him for breaking it. Hurley speaks up authoritatively saying Richard is right and that it is the only choice they have, he looks Jack in the eye and asks him to trust him. After a long pause Jack agrees. ]] As the group treks to the ''Black Rock, Ben cynically says that Ilana, hand picked by Jacob to protect the candidates, tells them who they are and then was blown up. He adds that the Island was done with her and he wonders what will happen when it is done with them. They arrive at the Black Rock and realize that Hurley is not with them. Just then, Hurley comes running out of the ship, shouting to them all to run. The Black Rock explodes and is destroyed. Richard demands to know why Hurley did it. Hurley replies that he is protecting them. Richard storms off saying that they are now doomed. Miles asks Hurley why he did it; Hurley says that Michael told him to, that Michael is one of the dead people who come and "yell" at him. Miles asks whether Hurley just does whatever the dead people say. Hurley responds that the dead people are more reliable than the living. Richard prepares to go to the DHARMA barracks to get grenades and explosives. looks at the supposed location of Jacob's ghost.]] Jack suggests they should talk about it, but Hurley says that he knows what they need to do and it is to go talk to Locke. Ben asks whether he is trying to get them killed and Hurley points to a place in front of them, saying Jacob has told him that they have to talk to Locke. Richard is disbelieving and tells Hurley to ask Jacob what the Island is. Hurley walks toward the spot to which he had pointed and, as he stands alongside Richard he says that he doesn't have to prove anything to him, that he can either come with him or keep trying to blow stuff up. Richard calls him out as liar saying Jacob never tells the people what to do. Richard adds that "if that thing leaves the Island, it's over ...everything". He asks for help to destroy the plane. Only Ben and Miles join him. Jack says that if Jacob says to talk to Locke then they talk to Locke. 's ghost explains the nature of the whispers.]] It is night. Sun writes a note to Frank asking whether they have made a mistake and Frank says "probably". Hurley asks what they should say to Locke and Jack says not to worry because Locke will do most of the talking. Hurley looks troubled and admits to Jack that he didn't see Jacob back there. Jack says he knows and explains that ever since he got Juliet killed that all he wanted to do was to fix it, but he knows he can't ever fix it and as hard as it is to let other people lead he thinks that maybe the point is to let go. Hurley reiterates that going to see Locke is his idea, but Jack makes it clear that he is going to trust Hurley just as Hurley asked. Hurley add that he has no idea where they are going. Just then the Whispers sound. Hurley says he thinks he knows what they are and asks the group to wait. Nearby, Hurley finds Michael and asks if there are others like him. Michael says that they are the ones who can't move on. Michael shows Hurley where Locke's camp is. Hurley asks if there is anything he can do; Michael tells him not to get himself killed, and that if he ever does see Libby again to tell her that he is very sorry. The Man in Black's group questions Sayid on his recent whereabouts but is ignored.]] The Man in Black (in the appearance of Locke) is working on a large wooden stick. Sawyer asks him if he is fashioning a spear. He says he doesn't know but when the time is right it will tell him. "Locke" explains to Sawyer and Kate that they are waiting for Hugo, Sun and Jack to join them because, just as they needed to be together to return to the Island, so they also need to be together to leave "this god-forsaken rock". Kate says that she doesn't see the others joining them. Sayid returns from his mission. Sawyer approaches Sayid but Sayid simply asks to speak with "Locke" in private. reveals Widmore's package to The Man in Black.]] Sayid tells "Locke" that Widmore didn't see him but that his people did and that he didn't see the point of killing them when he had what he came for. He then reveals Desmond tied to a tree. "Locke" apologizes to Desmond for Sayid tying him up. Desmond says he doesn't blame him, but as he has nowhere to run to there is no need. "Locke" accepts it as a good reason against captivity and cuts his bonds. "Locke" asks Desmond why Widmore brought him to the Island. Desmond says that he was kidnapped, so that question will have to be directed to Widmore; he adds that he was thrown into a wood shack and blasted with a huge amount of electromagnetism. "Locke" asks how he would know what he was blasted with and Desmond replies that he knows from experience. "Locke" says "do you know who I am?" and Desmond says that he Man in Black is John Locke. "Locke" sends Sayid away saying that he is going to take a walk with Desmond. He offers his hand to Desmond and pulls him up saying that there is something he would like to show him. continues to taunt The Man in Black.]] "Locke" asks Desmond to remind him of how long he was in the hatch pushing the button. Desmond says he did it for three years. Reflecting that here is Desmond, back again, the Man in Black says that if he didn't know better he would say the Island has it in for Desmond. Desmond says that there is nothing special about him and that the Island has it in for all of them. The Man in Black agrees and they both see a mysterious boy standing nearby. Desmond asks who it is but "Locke" says to ignore him. As Desmond looks at the boy, the boy catches his gaze, smiles and runs off. brings Desmond to an old well.]] "Locke" leads Desmond to a well, one of several on the island. Locke drops a torch down the well and shows that it is very deep, he then explains that the well is very old, that it was built by hand by people who were looking for answers. They had noticed that compass needles spun at points like this location. He says that digging the well did not give them answers. He says that he has shown Desmond the well because Widmore is not interested in answers, that he is only interested in power and that Widmore has brought Desmond back so he could help Widmore find what he was looking for. Desmond expresses his doubt that this is the only reason that Locke has brought him to the well. The Man in Black asks Desmond why he isn't afraid. Desmond asks what is the point of being afraid. The Man in Black pushes him into the well. Desmond screams as he plummets to the bottom. "Locke" returns to the camp and tells Sayid that they don't have to worry about Desmond anymore. Hurley walks into the camp. Hesitantly he approaches "Locke" and asks for a truce so that no one is killed. "Locke" gives Hurley his knife and his word. Frank, Sun and Jack then come into the campsite. Sun scans the area for Jin. "Locke" focuses on Jack and greets him alone, Jack stares at him with extreme concern. The Man in Black gives a look of smug satisfaction. Curiosidades Gerais *The episode's title, "Everybody Loves Hugo", is a reference to the Season 2 episode ; both were written by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. *Jorge Garcia's real-life dog Nunu appears in one of the pictures with Hugo during the montage at the beginning of the episode. http://geronimojacksbeard.blogspot.com/2010/04/episode-612-everybody-loves-hugo.html **According to Jorge Garcia, a baby photo shown in the montage was actually him as a baby. http://geronimojacksbeard.blogspot.com/2010/04/by-way.html *The mysterious boy had dark hair in this episode, whereas he had blond hair in . *After the Black Rock explodes, Miles asks Hurley who Michael is. Miles knew Michael when he was calling himself Kevin Johnson. * Similar to Desmond's experience in , Hugo is recalling future events from the original timeline. While it is unclear how many days have passed since the landing of Flight 815 on Wednesday, 22 September 2004 Hurley did not meet Libby before Day 48 on the Island in the original timeline and their planned first date was to take place on Day 64 - Wednesday, 24 November 2004. * The existence of the well implies the presence or previous existence of another energy pocket on the Island, similar to the those located by the DHARMA Initiative at the Swan and the Orchid. * The Asian woman sitting in the table next to Hugo in the Hugo-Desmond scene at the restaurant is the same actress who is seen in the first shot of the Hugo-Libby scene at the beach. Notas de Produção *Daniel Dae Kim (Jin) does not appear in this episode. **Emilie de Ravin (Claire) and Yunjin Kim (Sun) appear, but without speaking lines, though Sun communicates in writing. *Despite being credited in the press release, Archie Ahuna (Tito) does not appear. * Libby appears for the first time since , a gap of 34 episodes. She appears alive for the first time since , a gap of 68 episodes. * Michael appears for the first time since , a gap of 28 episodes. *Dr. Brooks appears for the first time since , a gap of 72 episodes. * This is director Daniel Attias's first episode since Season 1's "Numbers", which was also Hurley-centric. Erros de Gravação * When Hurley and Libby are on the beach the lighting and sun position is variable especially between close ups of Libby and close ups of Hurley. * A light for filming can be seen in the top right corner of the screen at approx 28:42 as Hurley, Jack, Sun and Frank walk through the jungle at night. * The weather in Ilana's death scene is inconsistent, especially when it's raining in the shots from behind Richard's back. This was confirmed on Jorge Garcia's podcast, Geronimo Jack's Beard. * Don't know if this is a blooper or not?, hasn't been brought up yet....when Desmond was watching Hurley and Libby on the beach the license # on his car was 4PCI264......when he runs over Locke it is 2FAN321 Temas Recorrentes * Libby grasps Hugo's hands and asks if he believes two people can be connected. * In the flash-sideways timeline, Hurley continues to disagree with his mother when she says he needs a girl in his life. She slaps him. * Desmond's order number at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack is 42. * Ilana returns from the Black Rock with four sticks of dynamite. * When Desmond is tied to the tree, the rope is wrapped around his chest four times. * When Hugo and Libby are talking at Santa Rosa, a patient is playing Connect Four in the background. * Desmond rams Locke with his car. * Ben points out that Ilana died as soon as the Island was done with her. * The Man in Black releases Desmond from his ropes after Desmond says he has nowhere to run to, an excuse the Man in Black finds convincing. * Hurley tells Richard that Jacob told him not to blow up the plane, but later admits to Jack that Jacob never gave those instructions. * When Hurley tells the group about Jacob's instructions, Richard assumes Hurley is lying because "Jacob doesn't tell people what to do." Análise da História * Hurley assumes a leadership role after he was told by Michael that he shouldn't destroy the Ajira plane. * A rift grows between Richard and Hurley when they disagree on how to approach the Man in Black: either by destroying the Ajira plane, or by talking with the Man in Black. * Libby and Hugo start a romance despite coincidences and obstacles. * Hurley convinces Jack, Sun, and Frank to follow him to the Man in Black's camp in hopes to talk with him. * Richard continues his mission to blow up the plane. Ben and Miles go with him to the Dharma barracks to get explosives. * Hurley barters with the Man in Black to not harm one another when Hurley, Jack, Sun, and Frank approach the Man in Black's camp. * In the flash-sideways timeline, Desmond runs over a wheelchair-bound Locke outside of the school at which Locke substitute teaches. Referências Culturais *''Notes from Underground'' (Записки из подполья): After Ilana's death, Hurley picks up a Russian-language copy of this 1864 short novel by Fyodor Dostoyevsky. It deals with the conditions of existence of the individual and their emotions, actions and responsibilities principally attempting to validate free will as opposed to determinism. * Connect Four: When Hurley visits Libby in the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute, one of the patients is seen playing Connect Four. *'DC Comics': Hugo refers to Libby's knowledge of a "bizarro alternate universe". "Bizarro World" is an alternate version of Earth in the DC comics (Superman) universe. It has all the same people as the original Earth, but everyone acts opposite to how they act on the original Earth. Técnicas Literárias * In the original timeline, the Man in Black, disguised as Locke, pushes Desmond down a well. In the flash-sideways timeline, Desmond runs over Locke with his car. * Due to Hugo's decision to go talk to Locke, three of the people that Locke claims he needs go to his camp; Hugo, Jack and Sun. * Locke is murdered by Ben in the original timeline, but in the flash-sideways timeline, after being hit by Desmond's car, Ben is the first to run to his aid. * Ilana has just finished talking about how she has "trained her whole life" to protect the candidates when she is suddenly killed by her careless handling of dynamite. * Dr. Brooks' office has a large framed photo of a small tropical island. The rec room also has a chalk drawing of an island. * Despite no apparent connection to the DHARMA Initiative or its orientation films, the Pierre Chang of the flash-sideways timeline is nonetheless narrating a video presentation. * When Hurley blows up the Black Rock, he becomes the object of much anger from the rest of the group. This makes the episode title quite ironic. * Richard claims Hurley is lying because Jacob doesn't tell people what to, yet Jacob had recently given Ilana and Hurley specific instructions to carry out. * Jack muses that the lesson of all his failed attempts at fixing things is that he really ought to "let go." * After Ilana's death, the candidates (Sun, Jack, Hurley) go to the camp of the Man in Black. Referências a Episódios *Hurley tells Ilana that the Black Rock dynamite is unstable, knowing this from experience. *When Hurley kisses Libby, he sees visions of their time together on the island. , *In the flash-sideways timeline Libby mentions that Santa Rosa feels familiar to her and that she remembers Hurley being there. *Michael tells Hurley that he is sorry for murdering Libby. *Desmond tells the Man in Black that he has experience with electromagnetic events. *Miles recalls having seen the Man in Black "in action." * When asked the name of his son, Desmond immediately responds with the name of his original-timeline counterpart's son: "Charlie". *The Man in Black tells Desmond that there is more than one well on the Island. *Jack recalls Juliet's death. *Desmond mentions seeing Hurley on their flight. *Richard tells Hurley that Jacob once told him what the Island is. Questões não Respondidas Original timeline * Why did the Man in Black push Desmond down the well? * Why did the mysterious boy appear to Desmond and Locke? ** Why is his hair brown? Flash-sideways timeline * Why did Desmond hit John with his car? * Does Desmond have a son? Links Externos *ABC Press Release